Masking Love
by Jay's Lullaby
Summary: Kyle has just lost a bet with Cartman and now must face punishment! A punishment that will change the fate of Stan and Kyle forever! KylexStan Very explicit language (as in A LOT OF SWAERING) and some sexual content in the near future.
1. Chapter 1: Punishment!

I breathe heavily as I walk down the street, moist from the falling rain. My footsteps are heavy and I feel that I could fall through the concrete below me. All I want to do is die for the idiotic choice I have made that lead me to this situation. Thinking of the situation itself punches me hard in the face and makes me spew blood. Nothing worse than the universe telling you, you can't do something no matter how passionate you are about it. My hair is wet from the tears of God shaming me for what I have done. Everything around me is against me just because of one factor that couldn't be helped. The one reason this situation unraveled into more chaos than it was supposed to be. My life crumbles on my shoulders just because of the fact that I have fallen in…

Love.

_1 week ago_

There is nothing better than walking up in the morning except when the morning belongs to today. I officially name today the worst day of my life and I wish I could just disappear right at this instant. I can already hear the stupid snickering of that fat ass laughing his guts out once he sees me. Having lost that bet was bad enough but now I have to face the most terrifying punishment any ordinary college boy would have to face. Cross Dressing, even the thought of it gives me chills up my spine. Nothing says your life is ruined than you having to cross dress as a girl!? This is, in fact, the most humiliating thing I had to face. I have gotten an agreement with Cartman that I would pretend to be a girl for an entire week while the male "Kyle" is in a supposed vacation to visit his parents in a city two hours from South Park.

I had agreed to stay here to finish my studies in college while my parents decided to move. The apparently have had enough of the "putrid filth of a hell hole" that was South Park. I didn't want to leave any of my friends behind, mostly my best friend since elementary school, Stan. He had been with me through everything and I least wanted to stay with him through our last studies in college.

_DING DONG_

Oh, that must be Wendy and Bebe. I had called them over earlier because no way am I going outside looking like a tranny and make it obvious that I am guy so I need reinforcements. I stagger out of bed and barely make it down the stairs through the pile of clothes that have piled up since…..well…..a long time. I open the door to discover Wendy and Bebe struggling with the huge pile of make-up, clothes, shoes, wax, nail polish and various other stuff that I am not familiar with.

"Good Morning Kyle!" They both talked with such happiness it scared me. I must be like their own little makeup doll except this one had to really be transformed. I had let myself go letting all the hair on my body grow like a fucking forest that is in need for a lawn mower and I don't dare talk about my eyebrows. For some reason even if I have many manly qualities I have this face and body type of a girl which is probably why this punishment was put to surface by that dumbass Cartman.

I just got a huge head ache just looking at that huge pile of rubbish, imagine me piling all that stuff on me. This is really a nightmare come true. I grab some of the stuff and push it through the entrance. They look of utter yearning of accomplishment really sent me some really bad vibes. Like if I tried to escape they would attack me and tie me up. It couldn't be helped I had to start or it would take forever to finish. I look for them but for some reason I can't find them. How could I lose two girls in my own HOUSE!? This is great, now I have to look for them. Wait a minute, what was that sudden tap on my shoulder. I slowly turn my head to see it is a pink manicured hand of a girl…no, wait two hands of girls on my shoulders. Oh, great. Before I know it they have pulled me to the bathroom where they have created their chamber of torture for the worst week of my life.

"WOW, Kyle you look incredible!" Bebe seemed very happy to see what I have become. She turns to see Wendy who is also admiring her handy work.

"Omg! I wouldn't have been able to tell you were a guy if I just met you! It is Wonderful!" Wendy stops admiring me and grabs my arms to spin me toward my full size mirror. I dropped my jaw at how I have the spitting image of girl. I was in awe at how I am able to look something like this. All of my manly features seemed to have disappeared with all the layers of make-up that still choked my breathing. My eyes seems greener than my usual dull green eyes and my lips pops out more with the grapefruit colored lip gloss. My eyebrows were chopped down to a thin strand of delicate hair. The light green ruffled dress went up to half my thighs and the panty hose made my legs look more feminine (than they were before). The dress hugs my waist which also seems more feminine due to the tight corset that almost makes my guts all fall out at once. My chest bothers me because of the breast attachments that seems to be a bit of over kill but fit my image perfectly. My hair seems to have been straightened to then be curled but not like my usual super curly hair. I close my eyes and sigh. Know I am ready to face the front door to the week as Kayla.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o 0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

**This is the first chapter of Masking Love so I hope you liked it **** I am very happy to have finished this chapter sucessfully **


	2. Chapter 2: Stark's Pond

I am at the front door waiting to take a step toward my impending doom. I take a deep breath as though I would be splashing into deep waters. Which I am if I am dressed up like a fucking girl! I get ready to go outside but the feeling of being watched by two maniacs that can't keep their eyes off me. They had been this attached to me since I even got this make-over. Feeling a little bit uncomfortable I turn around slowly and see them with wide sparkly eyes that I feel that their eyes are going to pop.

"WOW…I just….wow, I CAN'T believe that this is Kyle and that WE were the result of this." Bebe sighs. It seems she has a loss of words over the great feat that both of them accomplished.

I didn't really know what to say. I didn't know whether to feel complimented, insulted, ashamed or completely hopeless. So I felt all of them in just a punch in the gut.

"Well…um…thank you, I guess. Don't worry I will pay you when I get my check-"

I found myself being interrupted by Wendy who seems to be utterly insulted.

"I am insulted," I had guessed so, "I do my art as a form of charity towards the needed so don't worry for the payment. My payment is to see my art blossom on a person who really needs it."

Wendy has really found a way to seem both humble and cocky at the same time, which isn't a good combo since it makes you look like a fucking hypocrite. I need to go since Cartman told me to meet him at Stark's pond. I didn't like the tone of voice that he had since it sounded way too mischievous. If I didn't know any better he sounded like if he was going to pull down my pants- oh, wait no, correction- my SKIRT and show the whole world my hidden glory and humiliate me for an eternity. It was better if Wendy took a picture, it wouldn't take me as much time and it would last longer.

"Oh, I know another little payment," said Wendy, "Let me take a picture and you could go on with your day."

I swear this chick could read minds, leaving that aside I really had to go so I had no choice but accept. She took out her phone and took a quick picture. Wendy and Bebe look at each other and smile widely looking at the picture. They leave the house giggling ridiculously and skip out of the house. If I didn't know better I would have thought they were on crack but I brush of that thought and step out of the house.

Onto Stark's pond I head with a bit of a shiver because of the cold. I have been in South Park for most of my life but I still can't get used to the teeth chattering cold. Actually thinking about it clearly I hate almost everything about this town. The crappy stores, the weather, the stupid ass shit that happens out of nowhere and not to mention that each time I wake up something wrong happens to my house. One time I woke up to a shattered window and fucking herd of raccoons raiding my clothes and chewing at them. The only thing that actually made me stay was that I would miss Stan. I know that there is Skype and other shit like that but I wouldn't be the same as walking beside him and laughing at whatever stupid thing other people were doing. It wouldn't be the same without him having my back in a fight or having snow ball fights together or him willing to listen to my rants about Cartman being an asshole. Which is like everyone else in South Park, another thing that I hate about South Park. The people hardly ever give a shit about anything and act like life is some dumb Sims game where they can do whatever the hell they want and not have consequences.

"Well, look at the little lady with that hot dress she got on," a guy from out of nowhere stood in front of me with a very confident looking smirk plastered on his face. He had bleached spiky hair, a long sleeved black shirt with a white dragon and black leather pants that were tighter than my tights. "Want me to slip it off you and have a little of fun."

Exhibit Number One of the Douchebags in South Park that make me hate this place. Thank you God, for proving my point. I felt my hand clench into fists but I didn't dare start a fight, not now that I was practically late to meet with the fat ass and I don't want to hear the shit that comes out of his mouth. I try to get ready for the most girlish voice I could muster.

"Excuse me, but I have to pass I have to meet up with some one." I put on the most reassuring smile I could without looking like I want to punch him so hard he bleeds out of his fucking penis. Apparently he doesn't get the message and thinks he has me wrapped around his finger.

"Oh, come on your boyfriend could wait just a little but while we have a little fun, don't you think?"

All right, that is it! I have only heard him say three sentences and I have had it. It is time to show him that I have no business with him once and for all and get out the delusional thinking out of his little brain.

"Look, you little piece of shit, I told you I have some where to go so get out of my fucking way so that I can go with my day!"

The look on his face was that of utter confusion with his jaw dropped as my expression from super sweet to pure rage. I push him out of the way so I could avoid punching his face but I am suddenly held back. His hand is on my shoulder as he pulls me toward him while I am facing him. His face shows anger of not getting what he wanted and he gives me stare of utter disgust. I return that death stare and make sure that Mr. Douchebag knows that I am not pleased. He smirks.

"Well, well seems like I have to deal with a feisty little one who doesn't want to cooperate."

"Who are you calling little you son of a bitch! LET GO OF ME!"

I struggled to free myself but he was holding on tightly to my arms and he wouldn't budge. I couldn't move I was frozen and he smirked at my squirming. I didn't like that smirk just by looking at it I knew what he was thinking.

"_Well look who is defenseless, time to take advantage." _

That probably what the stupid pig was thinking and I am already shuddering. I try yelling but he suddenly saw my next move and took both of my hands and grabs them with one hand. With the other hand he covered my mouth and he looks at me triumphantly. He inches forward toward my face and decides it is a great fucking idea to lick my face. That makes me seethe with rage and I bite his hand as hard as I can. He screams in pain and I am satisfied with my little victory. I start to run away but yet again I am pulled in as he raises his fist up in the air ready to strike. I brace for impact until-

"STOP!"

I recognize that voice anywhere. That voice that I both wanted and resented to hear.

"Stan…"

Stan took the guy's arm and swung it toward the floor making him slam hard against the concrete. The guy looked terrified but just laid there in pain from his bruised ass and dignity. He ran away from us not before he gave me look that only meant what exactly he said.

"I will be back"

I look at Stan and for some reason he looks in raged at him. His face shows fire and that scares me. I have never seen such him in such a fit of anger. He looks at me and suddenly his gaze softens and he walks over. Stan smiles softly which makes me feel at peace with myself.

"Are you ok?"

I nodded, for some reason my words won't come out. I feel like if I talk I might give away that I am Kyle but I can't just stay shut forever.

"I'm ok, nothing really big happened."

He sighs and sits in the bench overlooking Stark's Pond, the most beautiful view that ever touched Earth. I found myself sitting next to Stan watching the place I have adored the most when I was growing up. A smile creped upon my face and the overwhelming feeling that I am being watched. I turn to see that Stan was staring at me with those eyes that pulled into their trance. Those graceful blue eyes that was as calm as the water on Stark's Pond. These eyes that made me want to stare into them forever. Wait, what was I thinking! I can't have these thoughts about Stan, he is my super best friend and a GUY!. I stop looking at him and look at the floor nervous and warm as I feel my cheeks get red.

"Is there something wrong with my face?" I said to him still looking at the floor avoiding eye contact.

He laughed, "No it's just…that you remind me of someone, that's all."

Oh no! Did he recognize me? Have I been busted?

"It must be just a coincidence."

I sigh in relief and rest easily on the bench. I need to make it feel like we haven't met before. I need to make this as convincing as possible.

"Oh, how silly! You rescue me but I don't ask for your name! So, what's your name?" I try to smile as girly and frilly as possible.

"My name is Stan Marsh." He seems really confident throwing out his name to some random person he just met today but that's how Stan is, always making other people feel nice with his reassurance.

"Well…um my name is Kayla."

**It was hard work but I finally got the second chapter of **_**Masking Love XD**_** I hope that you guys liked it and review it. I really wish to hear what you have to say. **


End file.
